A hope for a new start
by HelgaIcelandicGirl
Summary: He had broken her heart senior year, the day before she found out she was having his child. Her pride was too big but what was she going to do...
1. Chapter 1

Rachel's POV.

I can't believe that this is happening to me, after everything I worked at, everything I wanted how is that that here I lie on my bed, all alone, heartbroken and pregnant. He had gone back too Quinn, like I wouldn't know, he never got over her and probably never will. If he doesn't want me he obviously doesn't want our baby and I don't want him near it, but how am I going to keep it away from him… I must be able to keep my baby bump away from everybody at least a little while longer; it isn't really starting to show I am only three months pregnant.

At school

Rachel's POV.

Is it just me or is everybody looking at me? Am I really starting to show that much? As I hurried down the halls keeping my books over my stomach I knew I would have to start wearing more baggy clothes and make a new plan… of course people were going to find out soon. Maybe Kurt will say that he slept with me, and everybody would assume it were his. Nah people would probably not believe he had enough physical strength. OK Rachel think what can you do, and anyways you're already late for Glee rehearsal.

Sam's POV.

I can't but to feel depressed, but I could have guessed, I mean once a cheater always a cheater right? I just can't believe the screwed me and that Rachel girl so badly over. I never saw it coming and she was so deeply in love with him that she couldn't of either. I can't but to feel bad for Rachel, everybody is always so mean to her and there is my ex, Quinn no exception. I have really never spoken to Rachel, maybe I should sit with her at practice, it's not like I'm on anybody else's good grace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:  
I forgot to put an author's note on the first chapter so I'm just going to have to write it all here****. I haven't really decided yet whom Rachel will get involved in so please review some ideas for me? I know both of my chapters have been on the short end but I'm thinking I'll keep it that way and by that just write more of them, trying to squeeze the tome to write on everyday into my busy schedule. Many thanks to all of you who added my story or me, to favorite and a special thank you to Twilight Gleek your comment made my day and inspired me to write this chapter. I apologize for any grammar errors and as you might see from my user name English is not my mother-language. **

XXX-XXX

At Glee reahersal

Sam's POW.

As I walked in the first thing I saw was Rachel, she was staring in the air looking real sad; I was even worried she might start crying. Being the good guy I walked over to her and sat next to her where she sat in the front line. First she looked really startled and looked like a scared bird, but then she just sent me this cute shy smile. I decided to break the silence. "Hi I'm Sam, your Rachel right?" She smiled and sad, "Yeah that's right; I have to say I'm flattered you even know my name I don't think we've ever spoken... Don't get me wrong I think it's great that you sat with me and all…" I couldn't help but to start laughing at her nerves speech I have really never notice how adorable she is. "What why are you laughing at me? Do I have something on my shirt?" There she goes again I didn't want to be charmed but she had this affect on me immediately. "No don't worry your appearances is splendid I exoecially like your polka dot shirt, it's just your rambling was adorable I couldn't help myself. She clearly looked relived and looked happy down on her shirt, she had just opened her mouth to say something when Mr. Shue walked in. "Hey guys I have your weeks assignment. Does anybody hear know what a trio is?" I could see Rachel's face light up knowing she knowed the answer, what I didn't realize why she didn't raise her hand. "No one? Any way it is when three people sing to gather in a perfect harmony, and were going to let the fates decide whom three will be singing together." Mr. Shue said and finishing his speech and placed a big hat on the floor. "Rachel, why don't you come and draw first?"

XXX-XXX

**Thank you for reading and please leave a review if you have the time :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note.  
Hope you enjoy, sorry for not posting it yesterday, but it is my longest chapter so far so I hope that makes up for it. I really think if I continue with this story the chapters will be longer.**

At Home  
Rachel's POV.

Of course. Something like this would only happen to me, why always me? Can't I ever get a break? The day had started just fine, like every other day, until Glee practice. Glee started with a pleasant surprise, Sam sat with me, he actually talk to me or more like listened and laughed while I rambled. That was kind of embarrassing but he looked like I he was enjoying himself so I'm just happy to lighten his day a little. I even forgot that I was pregnant just while I talked to him, that hasn't happened since I found out Finn had knocked me up. I always knew I souldent of let him go all the way, but I was sure he would else leave me, not that he didn't do that 2 months later. That fact only let me feel worse, towards me, towards him, but not the baby, I will never blame the baby and even though I'm so young and already a single mom, my baby will hopefully never have to know who its unloving father is and I just hope that I can make it up to it with all the love I already have for it, and knowing that my love will only grow stronger.

But yeah, back to my sucky day. I was in the middle of my conversation with my hopefully new and charming friend Sam, when walked in with our assignment. I have to admit I thought the assignment was pretty cool even if I didn't tell that I knew what a trio was, I mean who doesn't, I'm just to tiered of all the crap I have been taking so I thought that it wasn't just worth the headache. Anyway the trio assignment, I was secretly hoping to be with Sam so we really could be friends, since Pucks my only friend and I am going to need the support over the next months. So Mr. Shue said that I should draw the first two names to be in my group. While I walked the few steps over to him I couldn't help but feel the panic raise. I held my breath and draw, FINN and QUINN, what where the odds I was nearly in tears, why? I looked over to them and there sat Quinn smirking and Finn not even looking at me. Sam looked at me with sympathy in his eyes before he stood up and randomly pick Tina and Mercedes. Santana, Kurt and Mike where together and Britney, Arty and Puck where in the forth group.

I am seriously thinking if it would be less painful just too quite Glee club all together, but no Rachel Berry is no quitter.

**Authors Note.  
Please review, I'm not sure if the story is going to continue, I don't think people are so exited for it but if you are then please review or else I most probably will cut the story. **


End file.
